Goodbye
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: What might have happened before Stella left and the teams reactions. Obviously we know the ending but still the way the writers left it was kind of sucky.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters.

Stella stepped out of the elevator with one destination in mind, Mac's office. She saw that he was still there staring intently at a case file. The lab was busy at work and paid her no attention when she walked into his office. She made her way closer to his desk and stopped just inches away from him. He must have been focusing on something really hard, because he didn't hear when she walked in.

"Mac. Can we talk?"

Mac looked up from the case file. "Sure Stella what's up?"

She had thought about how to tell him in a lot of different ways, but decided that she couldn't wait any longer than she had to. She knew that it wasn't fair to Mac and she felt bad about just blurting it out, but the decision was really starting to take its toll on her. "I was offered a job to head the crime lab in New Orleans."

She saw shock register on Mac's face and then confusion. She wasn't sure if Mac was breathing, but eventually he spoke. "I think you should take the job Stella."

"Really Mac?"

"Yeah, Stella. It sounds like a great opportunity for you."

"Yeah it sounds like it." She had to force a smile, because she knew that Mac was just telling her what he thought she wanted to hear.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No. I wasn't sure if I'm going to accept the position."

"I think you should take it. The others should be happy for you Stell. I know I am." This was not the reaction I expected Mac to have. I assumed that he was trying to play the part of the best friend and be supportive and happy, but on the inside he was probably hurting.

"You're right Mac. I guess I will go tell the others and see what they say. Thanks." She turned and walked out of the door and made her way to Lindsay and saw that Danny was with her. She decided that now would be the perfect time to tell them. Well as perfect as any other time at least. "Hey Lindsay. Danny."

"Stella. What's up?"

"Well I have something to tell you. I was offered a job in New Orleans." She saw Danny tense and Lindsay force a smile.

"That's great Stella. Right Danny?"

"Yeah. Stell that sounds good." Danny looked down at the ground and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Why don't I believe you Messer?"

"I don't know Stella. Do you want me to be happy that you're moving?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"I can't do that Stella because you're my friend. I can't picture you leaving this lab and us."

"Danny. You should be happy for Stella."

"Are you babe?"

"Well truthfully no, but it's not like we're never going to see her again."

"How do you know that?"

"That's not the kind of person Stella is for one."

"Danny do you think this has been easy for me? I don't want to leave you guys because you are my only family. I've known you both for years. I love you guys, but I need a change of scenery."

Danny looked into Stella's eyes and saw the hurt and sadness in them. Knowing that Stella had probably thought about this decision thoroughly in her mind, he realized that she needed their support and not a rough time. "I'm sorry Stella I just can't think about you leaving."

"I know me either Danny." She embraced him in a comforting hug and then released him. When Lindsay held her arms out she embraced her in a tight hug as she felt the tears starting to come.

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters.

After the heartfelt conversation with Danny and Lindsay Stella decided to search for Hawkes; and to her utter dismay he was not in any of his usual places. She assumed that he must be out of the office for the moment so she decided to walk through the lab. She would miss the lab. There were so many memories. When she passed Mac's office she saw that Mac was on the phone, but then he slammed the phone down angrily. She thought 'it must have been Sinclair, probably bugging Mac about the lab evaluation coming up.' She decided to go make sure that Mac was all right, and when she set foot in his office he looked up angrily.

"Stella right now is not the time."

"I wasn't going to say anything Mac." She added defensively. She saw some of Mac's anger dissipate from his eyes and then carefully approached him. "Have you seen Hawkes?"

"He went to a scene with Flack."

"Does he need help?"

"Flack said that it's a simple break and enter."

"Any victims?"

"No. However, there were a few drops of blood found near the back door, which might suggest foul play."

There was a moment of awkward silence with Mac and Stella looking at everything, but each other so she decided to break the silence. "I called the New Orleans lab and found out that they offered the job to someone else as a precaution. They need my answer by tomorrow or else they will officially give the other person the job. Mac I want this position, but I can't even imagine not being a part of this lab."

"I think you should take the job, and not worry about us. I'm sure we can manage."

"Are you saying that you don't value my position here?"

She saw Mac falter. "No that's not what I meant Stella. I just meant that the lab in New Orleans probably needs your experience and insight right now."

She decided to let Mac off the hook at least somewhat. "Don't think I forgive you completely Mac."

"I don't. I intend to make it up to you. Do you want to go have a sit down dinner somewhere? I'll buy."

"Well who can say no to an offer like that?"

"Great, after work okay?"

"Yeah that will be awesome. I should go back to work." She turned to leave Mac's office.

"Stella."

"Yes Mac?"

"I have something that I want to tell you later at dinner."

"Okay." Stella smiled and walked into her office. "Hawkes, what are you doing in my office?"

"I heard you were offered a position in New Orleans. I was just coming to see if it was true, since you know the rumor mill around here is notorious for false information."

"Well looks like they got it right for once. Yes I was offered a position."

"That's great Stella."

"You're not mad?"

"No why would I? That's great. I'm proud of you Stella. Don't get me wrong I'm going to miss you."

"I haven't accepted the offer yet."

"Well you're going to accept aren't you?"

"Yes, but I have to talk to a few more people first about this."

"I completely understand." He embraced Stella in a hug. "I think Flack said he was going to be at his desk all day if that's who you're going to see next."

"Thanks Hawkes." He left the office and then she looked up out at the busy lab thinking about everything that she would miss.

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters.

It was getting late and the lab was slowly getting less populated. She finished some paperwork that needed to be on Mac's desk and looked up. She carefully scanned the area only to find Mac outside her office watching her. Generally she would be okay with this invasion of privacy, but today she felt like a specimen under a microscope.

"Hey Mac." She smiled at him only to see him frown. Was she not supposed to have caught him staring at her? He turned abruptly and went towards his office, which puzzled Stella so she followed him. "Mac!" She followed him back towards his office. It appeared that her words were falling on deaf ears as he walked into his office and sat down in his chair. She tried getting his attention but every time she tried he would look in the opposite direction. When Stella turned around she saw what was drawing his attention; it was a picture of them from last year. We were both smiling and were posing for the picture at the Christmas party. She looked up and saw that Mac was actually crying. Mac never cries, at least not at the office. She wanted to try to console him but then remembered that she could not get his attention. "Mac it hurts me to see you cry."

"Stella?"

"Mac, I'm here." She walked closer to him. "Mac what is it?"

"Stella."

She felt someone gently shaking her and realized that someone wanted her attention. Stella had been having a nightmare, as she looked up she saw concern written on Mac's face.

"Stella are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess I must have dozed off."

"Want to tell me why you were crying?"

"I was crying?"

"Well sort of. That's why I came in here, to make sure you were all right."

"Yeah I'm fine." She thought about it for a second. "Actually Mac I'm not fine. This decision is really tiring me out."

"Perhaps we should randomly draw for an answer."

"Okay, Mac set it up."

She watched as he wrote on small pieces of paper, put them on the desk, and shuffled them around for a second. Stella picked up a piece of paper and saw it said to take the job.

"Mac, do you want to explain this?"

Stella held up the piece of paper and saw Mac's face fall.

"Do you really want me gone that bad Mac?"

"No Stella." He shook his head and then looked at her incredulously.

"Then what?"

"You weren't supposed to pick that one. I rigged the drawing see." He flipped over all of the small pieces of paper.

"Mac Taylor." She lightly scolded him, but smiled at his attempt to help her decide.

"Well it would have worked if you didn't pick the wrong piece of paper." He smiled coyly at her.

"Well thanks Mac for trying to help." She got up and put on her coat to leave.

"You leaving Stell?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Mac."

"What about dinner?"

"Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure. I'm tired anyway."

Stella smiled at Mac and then gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Mac."

Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters.

She reached her apartment and then checked her email. She saw that the Chief from the New Orleans lab had sent her an email. She read it carefully over and over again until she was able to comprehend it. They were still waiting on my answer, and as backup they had asked another person who was willing to take the job. That would allow her to stay here, maybe she should stay. Stella thought about Mac and how much my leaving would do to him, but then reconsidered. Technology these days makes leaving loved ones not that bad. Maybe tomorrow she could lock Mac out of his office and download Skype on his office computer. She could always fly back for the holidays, because like she told Danny and Lindsey "it's not like she was going to leave and never come back to visit." She decided to email the Chief back a reply that said that she would take the job. It took about an hour for her to type I will take the job and another hour to finally send it. During the whole process, she stared at the computer screen and at various times she thought that she had seen Mac's face appear. Stella decided it must be because she was tired and felt a headache start to come on. She hated to leave Mac after everything that he's been through especially with Claire, after her death he took it extremely hard. He barely spoke to anyone and always appeared tired, and many times she caught him sleeping in his office. She knew tomorrow that she would have to tell him that she took the job, and already started to dread it. She took a shower and quickly got into bed, but sleep wouldn't come, because her brain wouldn't stop thinking of all sorts of scenarios. She must have eventually drifted off because she woke up to someone knocking on her door. She looked at the clock and saw it read 3 am, who would be at the door this early? She got up slowly as the knocking became ever more persistent. She looked out the peephole and saw a guy holding Mac up but just barely so she opened the door.

"Excuse me. Are you Miss Bonasera?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Your friend wanted me to drop him off here, in fact that was the only thing he said the entire cab ride. He had a little too much to drink."

"Thank you."

"He owes me about 30 bucks for cab fare."

Stella opened the door and went to find her purse to get the money. "Here you are. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He left and she closed the door behind him; She then locked the door and went to Mac's side.

"Stella?"

"Yeah Mac? What made you go out and get drunk? You practically never drink. Even when you do you're not this bad."

"I don't want you to go Stell. I mean sure it's a great opportunity for you but you're my friend. I realize that I'm being selfish but so what." He mumbled to himself. She watched as his head started to fall and then he caught himself.

"Mac I'm going to get you a pillow and a blanket. I will be right back." She went to get Mac a pillow from her room and pulled a blanket out of the closet, when she returned to the couch she saw that Mac was now on the ground. "Mac you're going to have to wake up a little just to get back on the couch." She saw Mac start to comply and when he was safely back on the couch she put the pillow carefully under his head. "There you go." She then put the blanket over him and was about to go back to sleep when she heard Mac say something.

"You took the job didn't you?"

Stella didn't know how much it would help Mac to know that she had so she ignored the question completely. "We will talk in the morning. Good night Mac." She walked into her room and closed the door. For some reason she fell asleep quickly this time and woke to her alarm going off. She saw the door was now cracked instead of closed and remembered that Mac had slept on her couch. She was hoping that Mac wouldn't remember to ask her if she had taken the job, but knowing Mac he would. She guessed that she could always deflect his question with one of her own. She wanted to know why he went to a bar and got drunk; deep down she knew the reason, which made her stop in the door frame when she found Mac's eyes staring at her from the kitchen.

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters.

"Hey Mac, are you feeling all right?"

She walked out of the safety of her room and slowly entered the kitchen.

"I have a terrible headache hence the pills." He popped two into his mouth followed by a sip of water.

"Do you want to talk Mac?"

"Yeah I do Stella. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember going to the bar and having a few rounds and then I just remember thinking that I needed to talk to you. I guess that's how I ended up here."

"All I know is that you hopped in a cab and told the driver to bring you here, to my apartment. I paid your cab fare and set you up on the couch. Then you fell asleep and I went to my bedroom to go back to sleep."

"Sorry about that Stell. I will pay you back for the cab fare."

"It's all right Mac, actually I was wondering what made you drink."

"You're going to make me say it aren't you." Mac looked up at Stella and saw the determination in her face. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't like the thought of leaving you either Mac, trust me. Who is going to take my place and make sure you get some sleep or actually eat a meal? I know that leaving you will probably be one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, but I just feel like I have to."

"I guess I can't stop you then. I realize that this decision is really hard on you Stella and I guess I should be more supportive as your partner… It's just that you've been my partner for over 10 years."

"Mac, I…."

Stella didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because Mac's phone rang. "Taylor."

Mac talked for a second and then hung up. "It was Don. We have a dead body." Mac sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. I could tell that Mac needed to go home and change clothes.

"Mac go home and get cleaned up I will take the db for you."

"Stella it's all right."

"Mac, go home please and when you're ready you can come to the scene." She saw Mac's features relax.

"All right Stella." He wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"I will see you at the scene." She led him to the door.

"Yeah." He opened the door and walked across the threshold. Mac walked towards the elevator and only when the doors shut on him did Stella release her breath. She closed her door and fell against the wood surface until she was sitting. Tears came to her eyes and after a moment she realized that she had to go to the scene. Stella regained her composure and went to get ready. After ten minutes she was out the door and on her way to the scene with her trusty kit in hand. When she rolled up to the scene she saw Don look her way in confusion.

"Stella. I thought Mac was taking this one."

"He is. He is just running behind and sent me ahead to go ahead and process the scene."

"All right. The victim's name is Rinalda Martinez. I'm trying to track down witnesses, but so far there are none."

Stella went to work on the scene immediately and didn't notice that Don was now hovering nearby.

"Stella, I've heard a rumor about you."

"It's not another one about Mac and I is it?"

"No. In fact it's about you leaving the lab. Is it true Stella?"

"Don…"

Ever since Frankie attacked her Don sort of intertwined himself in Stella's personal life a little more and made a point in checking her dates very thoroughly. Thinking about it made her laugh, he almost felt like her brother. That's when the realization hit her, this would be hard. Not harder than telling Mac but close enough.

Please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place before the 34th floor. I don't own any of the characters. Just hang in there with me. There probably won't be too many more chapters.

Looking at Don's face, Stella realized that she couldn't lie to him. "Yes it's true Don."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact I was going to tell you today."

"Oh." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I wasn't even sure that I was going to accept the job in the first place, but after careful consideration last night I decided to accept."

"Did you talk to Mac?"

"He was the first that I told. He seemed to be all right about it, until last night."

"What happened? Did you two fight?"

"No, he showed up at my place drunk."

"Mac Taylor? Drunk?"

"Yeah well that's why I came to the scene for now."

"Well I'm happy for you Stell. Really I am. I just wonder how Mac will fare when you leave."

"I've thought about that too Don and then that makes me question my decision."

"Stella, you deserve to live your life the way you want to and when you leave you will just have to assume that Mac is being looked after."

"By you?"

"Well maybe not me but maybe Lindsey. We all know how Mac can be when he's on a case. We will try to get him to go home and eat and that sort of stuff."

"Mac told me this morning that he doesn't want me to leave and when he said that it just…. hurt."

"That's to be expected you guys have been partners for…. well a long time. You guys are really close so I imagine both of you have gotten used to being there for each other."

As soon as Don said that Mac's car pulled up and they grew silent. Mac got out slowly and walked up to the both of us.

"Is the scene already processed?"

"Yeah, the body has already been taken by the ME so Sid should have it by now. Unless, you want to go over my work?"

Stella knew that Mac trusted her and her skills as a crime scene investigator so she knew that he would go back to the lab.

"No. I trust you Stella."

Don saw Mac's gaze linger on Stella for an extra second and gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored it.

"I'll see you at the lab Stella."

"All right Mac."

We both got in our cars and headed to the lab to face another day. We reached the lab shortly after each other and decided to split the evidence. Stella would take the body and Mac would go process the evidence. She made her way to the morgue to talk to Sid about the victim, Rinalda Martinez, and saw him carefully inspect the wound cavity.

"Hey Sid." Stella walked up beside him and looked at the cavity with him. "Do we have cod?"

"Well this appears to be a bullet hole, but there's no bullet."

"So death is inconclusive?"

"As of right now. I'm running blood work and a tox screen right now."

"Do we at least have time of death?"

"I can say with some certainty that she was killed at approximately at midnight."

Sid looked up at me and that's when Stella decided to tell him. "I took a job in New Orleans." If I was expecting a normal response from Sid then perhaps that would have been a good thing.

Sid smiled at me and then asked. "Is Mac going with you?"

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
